The present invention relates to a temperature-detection type change-over valve adapted to effect a switching of communication between a plurality of passages, at a predetermined set temperature, making use of an expansion and shrinkage of a thermally expandable member.
The conventional temperature-detection type change-over valve has a drawback that it has a large axial length because the thermally expandable member, shaft and a valve member are arrayed in series in the axial direction.